


All You Need Is Love And Food

by ListeningBoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Autistic Upgraded Connor | RK900, Food Issues, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: Niles' food sensitivities have been acting up, and GV is sick of watching him eat nothing but plain noodles every day. The food he prepares is refused, but maybe there's still a way for him to convince his human to try it...
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	All You Need Is Love And Food

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the Cursed Food Discourse that has been happening in the tumblr dbh fandom recently, as well as @phcking-detective's yet to be published reverse AU.

“No.” The word was as firm and resolute as the glare Niles aimed at the back of his android’s head.

Groaning, the GV200 turned from the sink full of dishes and glared right back. “What the hell do you mean, ‘no’?”

Niles pointedly pushed the bowl that was set down on his placemat towards the center of the table. “I cannot eat this. You are aware of my sensitivities.”

GV marched over and pushed the bowl back in place. “Yeah, and I also know you’ve eaten nothing but plain noodles and half a protein shake this week. I’m sorry if it’s hard, but you need to get some real food in you.”

“Untrue. I allowed you to season the noodles yesterday,” Niles defended weakly.

“With pepper. And you said it was _too spicy_ and made the protein shake instead.”

Definitely-not-pouting, Niles stayed quiet, unwilling to concede but knowing he had no argument that the android would accept.

“Look, I did my best here,” GV said. He pointed to each of the component in turn, “It’s still noodles, and no spices. Hamburger, because fuck, you’ve gotta get more protein than half a shake in you, and some mushrooms, and nothing’s touching anything else. Whole mushrooms, so the texture isn’t gonna turn you off them, right?”

“They taste-”

“I know they taste gross - well, you’ve told me - but you refuse to go shopping and this is all that’s left of the cans your brother brought over, so until you buy something you _want_ to eat, it’s what you’re getting.” With anyone else, GV would have snapped, but he knew Niles isn’t just being picky. If he could he would certainly be feeding himself properly. That’s why he needed to get an android caretaker, after all.

Huffing, Niles picked up his fork, forlornly poking at the food. He could eat the noodles, but GV wouldn’t be satisfied if he didn’t touch anything else, and he couldn’t pretend not to be hungry if the android saw him scarfing them down - truly, he only held out because his body was so used to being denied when there was food right in front of him that it only sent hunger signals when it actually knew he was willing to put some of it in his mouth.

After a minute or two of watching the sad display, GV had an idea. When he was sure Niles was completely engrossed in his own self pity, he found an opening to quickly thrust his hand over the human’s plate, snatching a solitary mushroom from it.

“Hey-” Niles protested automatically, offended at having his food touched even if he wasn’t going to eat it. Unfortunately, it gave GV the perfect opportunity to pop the mushroom into his open mouth. Before he could react - and spit it out, of course - the action was followed by lips pressing against his own as GV dipped down to lay a sudden kiss.

Niles reflexively swallowed in shock, not even noticing that he hadn’t tasted the mushroom in the wake of his stupor. After a few seconds, GV pulled away, smirking at how Niles was left with his mouth hanging open.

“Finish the rest and there’ll be more where that came from.” The android winked with both eyes before spinning around and going back to the sink, leaving Niles watching his back as he went. When it became clear he wasn’t about to address what he’s just done, Niles turned his gaze back to the plate.

Dutifully, he picked up his fork and stabbed it into a hunk of hamburger. The food was still disgusting, but he would try his best to brave it in the name of discovering what ‘more’ entailed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think!
> 
> * * *
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy).


End file.
